Wake
by Ani-maniac494
Summary: Sarah Whitely didn't fail to turn, but someone else did. AU.


Spoilers: References to "Dr. Feelgood" and "Sleeping Beauty," but no real spoilers in this one.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, but Mick and Coraline followed me home. Can I keep them?

A/N: I wrote this fic back in December of last year, and posted it on the Moonlightaholics forum, but school kept me so busy that this is the first chance I've had to post it here. :) I am undeniably a Mick/Coraline shipper, and I do personally see Coraline as having truly loved Mick. If you disagree with me, feel free to consider that part of the AU.

As always, I thank my Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, for His incredible mercy and grace.

* * *

**Wake**

It was going to be wonderful.

Coraline could feel it as surely as she could feel Mick's blood coursing through her body now.

After all, what better time for them to be united forever than on their wedding night? Mick would understand why she'd done it. He wouldn't be upset with her.

But…but even if he was, he'd forgive her. He would. He always did.

"I've given you a gift," she'd tell him when he woke, "the greatest gift I can give."

And then she'd sit him down and explain who she really was, what it all meant, and why she'd picked him. She'd guide him through his first feeding, and they'd kiss, celebrating in each other's arms.

Coraline smiled at the thought and lay down next to him, studying his features.

Blood covered Mick's neck, staining the collar of his shirt, and a few drops had rolled down his chest. Another pool of red had formed beside him, soaking into the pillow. His head was still tilted to one side, and his eyes were still open, staring at nothing.

That would change soon. She had turned him a few minutes ago, and it wouldn't be long now before he joined her.

It wouldn't be long.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Coraline was pacing the room, her gaze darting to Mick often, looking for some sign that he was waking.

He hadn't moved.

A shiver of foreboding skirted down her spine; Coraline pushed it away.

Some people didn't turn as quickly as others. No one was really sure why, but occasionally, the human body was more resistant to the change.

That was all this was.

It didn't matter. They'd have an eternity to make up for lost time.

* * *

When a half an hour had gone by, Coraline began to worry.

This had to work. It _had_ to. She loved him, and she didn't want to live without him. That was why she'd done it, so they could always be together.

Maybe…maybe he just needed some help crossing over. She was certain she'd fed him enough of her blood earlier, but…

Coraline raised her wrist to her mouth again, and bit deeply, then held her arm above Mick's mouth, using her other hand to gently coax the blood past his lips and down his throat.

"There," she told him, bending down until her forehead touched his. "It'll be okay now, Mick, you'll see. It'll be okay."

Mick didn't answer.

* * *

By the time forty-five minutes had passed, the sun had risen, and Coraline was screaming

"Mick! Mick! Wake up! Do you hear me? Wake up, Mick!"

She shook him, _hard_, and his head lolled towards her, his sightless eyes somehow accusing.

Coraline choked back a sob.

* * *

As the first hour came and went, Coraline was begging.

"Mick, please," she whispered, her voice breaking, her body pressed against his. "Please, wake up. _Please. _I love you. Please."

Her words seemed to echo in the silence.

* * *

When the second hour arrived, Coraline's cheek was resting against the top of Mick's head as she rocked back and forth, numb.

Mick was in her lap, his arms dangling loosely at his sides. His unbuttoned shirt was bunched up at the back. Coraline reached down to fix it for him, her fingers brushing his still strangely-warm skin.

But he didn't react to her touch.

And Coraline finally wept.

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: My first thought when I saw Sarah in the episode "Sleeping Beauty" was, "That could have been Mick."

I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think!

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494:)


End file.
